Their Circle Of Fear Is The Same
by Alice Vanity
Summary: Bam Margera is married to Missy and living his life like a rockstar. But then the impossible happens, he meets Emily, and she's a mystery to him, a mystery he's willing to break all his rules for. Viva La Bam/Bam's Unholy Union fic. CHAPTER 4 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

"Fine! Then I'm fucking outta here." Bam shouted relieved and slammed the door of his house forcefully.

He grabbed a casual baseball bat that was lying in the front yard and smashed the front window of Missy's car.

"Bam, what the hell?" Missy roared as the front door opened.

He raised the bat once more and twitched the car's side can.

"Bam stop it you idiot!!!" Missy screamed, but he wasn't listening. All he wanted to do was to release his anger.

He cracked another window of the car and cursed, yelling to himself, totally ignores her.

"Son of a…" she murmured and closed the door.

Bam's mother, April, hurried down stairs to meet furious Missy. "What the hell is this noise?" April's eyes widened.

"It's Bam, we had a huge fight, and he's trashing my car." Missy said, taking a deep breath in. April didn't know what to say, she knew Bam's insanity too good and there was nothing that could stop him right now.

"How am I supposed to go to work tomorrow morning with a smashed car? The insurance wouldn't pay for this one." Missy said hopelessly.

April patted her shoulder as she started to weep quietly. Both of them didn't want to see what the car would look like as long as he finishes with it. The sounds of war outside calmed down a minute later, and a single scream of Bam was heard.

When April headed outside a moment later, Bam's black hummer was already driving farther full gas.

April sighed and closed the door, all she's left to do was to try and comfort Missy.

-

The hummer parked in a small center in West Chester. Bam walked out of the jeep with his bodyguard and headed into a small music store.

Next to the counter were standing two young girls. He took a glance at them and assumed they're like 17 or 18 years old. He headed to the counter and stood to their left.

Bam stood infront of the seller and asked about the latest albums in the store. Music was always something that could chill him out when he was furious, it was one of the greatest escapes that he had, all by himself, except from skating.

The seller pointed at the girls. "Behind these girls there's a stand, there you can find the latest shipment I got. It came this morning actually...you can…"

When Bam took his sunglasses off, the seller was overwhelmed, he stood silent.

"Bam Margera! Hey man can you give me an autograph? For my little brother, he's crazy about Jackass!" the seller said enthusiastically.

Bam smiled apathetically and agreed. "Thanks man!" the seller said and handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

Bam signed and nodded to the happy seller and then passed the girls.

"Excuse me ladies." He said politely as he passed them, touching the back of one of them slightly and then stepping forward.

The girl he touched was wearing a disgustful look on her face. "Urgh, look at him. Who does he think he is?" she mumbled.

Her friend just stared at his back shamefully.

He stood infront of the stand, half listening to what they were saying.

"He's Bam Margera! From…Jackass, you know…" her friend explained to her.

"What? You mean those dumb guys who do nothing but trashing stuff and abusing each other?" the embittered girl answered.

"He had a few shows on MTV, all very funny." Her friend admitted.

"I can't believe you were actually watching this crap." Her friend sounded disappointed.

The girls headed to the counter and gave the seller the CD's they picked.

"Hey Emily, he looks pretty angry." Her friend whispered to her after she turned to check on Bam's expression.

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Do you think he might have heard us?" her friend asked quietly, concerned.

"Why would he care even if he was hearing us?" Emily said quietly but firmly. "He's gonna drive away in his Limo back to his beautiful mansion and find something that has to cost at least 100,000 dollars to trash just for fun." Emily said scornfully.

Her friend smelled a good sharp smell of manly perfume. She turned slowly, Emily turned as well to find Bam banding over her shoulder.

His blue eyes stared into her blackened ones.

"It's a hummer jeep, not a Limo." Bam smirked.

He took a bill out of his pocket and handed it to the seller along with a CD he picked.

"Veins of Jenna" Emily's friend noticed before the seller put the CD to a plastic bag and handed it to Bam.

"It's just a show, you're not supposed to be that bitter because of it." He said to Emily, staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm not bitter." She became irritated.

"It's just a fun show, entertaining, it's not supposed to be educational and all that shit." He said with a huge smile of victory on his face, seeing her expression changing.

"Then maybe that's exactly its problem!" she answered back, raising her pug nose, her silky smooth cheeks turning a little reddish.

"This show has no problem! You are the one with a problem young lady." He answered playfully, trying to hide his smile and fighting back a laugh that threatened to burst out.

"I'll be waiting outside Joanna." Emily gave her a piercing look and stepped towards the exit, Bam followed her, still not giving up.

His body guard went back into the car, Bam and Emily were standing in the sun. She furrowed as the sun same into her eyes, the sunrays made it difficult for her to keep an eye contact with Bam.

He was taller than her, maybe 20 centimeters taller.

He stepped even closer as he noticed she was dazzled, now his head and shoulders were veiling the burning sun.

"I think you're a very sad person." He said, mocking in his tune.

"I'm sad? No, no, no, I'm not the one who's running around all day infront of the camera lightening a firework from someone's rectum!" Emily raised her voice, she couldn't believe he made her annoyed that easily. She was usually a very peaceful person.

"So you did watch my movie." He crossed his hands on his chest, satisfied.

A huge smile was spreading on his face as her expression went darker and angrier.

"What are you smiling at?" she grumbled.

"I bet you loved it. You loved the movie! You were laughing your ass off infront of the TV and now you're denying it, because you are a fucking sanctified." His words came out confidently.

Emily's jaw dropped and she became reddish again.

"First of all, I watched just that stupid firework part. Second, let's leave my ass out of it, and third, you have no right to call me a sanctified, you don't know anything about me!" Emily answered insulted.

"You don't know anything about me neither!" Bam continued to argue.

"Well I've seen enough of your stupid show, and thanks to this meeting – I've heard enough from you too!" she yelled.

"Am I that annoying?" he asked and then laughed hard, his cheeks becomes red as he bents over a little. The sun came to her face at once, she closed her eyes and set on the pavement, opening them again now that the sun cannot dazzle her.

Bam sat next to her, still with the plastic bag in his hand.

"What do you want anyway? Go away." She said, bitterly, again.

His bodyguard twittered from inside his hummer.

"To figure you out, I've never seen such a sad person in my whole life, I mean…I bumped into some fucking bad critics for jackass…but you were fucking crucifying me out there." He pointed towards the shop.

"Go away. Your hummer is waiting." She said, looking on the beautiful shining new car.

Bam stood up slowly and then started to walk off, not hurrying so she might regret and call him back.

"And don't be fucking sorry for me, I need nobody's fucking sympathy." She roared.

He didn't even turn around, because this was the last thing he wanted to hear from her.

Still, the miserable look on her face didn't leave his mind even when he was inside his hummer, driving away to a different city in Pennsylvania. Those sad black eyes haunted him at night when he tried to get some sleep. Even though she had a fucked up attitude, for some reason…he liked this girl, and wished to see her again someday.

-

**This was chapter number one, tell me what do you think, please review if you want to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The following morning _

Bam stepped into his huge house, the hour was 10 AM as he walked around the house freely, assuming that Missy was at work.

He took off his shirt and threw it on the couch in the living room. He opened the TV and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a gallon of milk and drinking straight from it.

"Bam?" Missy's worried voice sounded from above. He heard her steps down the stairs, feeling a headache growing in his brain.

"What?" he asked annoyed and impatient, closing the gallon and putting it back in the fridge.

"Bam, where were you last night?" Missy gave him a suspicious look, crossing her hands on her chest, he hated when she'd get all bossy on him.

"What do you care?" Bam answered apathetically and passed by her, he kept walking and sat on the couch with his legs on the table.

"This is serious Bam. I've been worried sick about you! You fucking disappeared!" she roared.

Bam passed through some channels on TV, not paying attention to pissed off Missy that was bending over the couch and screaming in his ear.

He raised the volume to a crazy level, hoping she would get the hint.

But Missy was just getting more and more annoyed. She stepped across the Plasma and unplugged it brutally, her small body jerking with force.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bam irritated, diverting his look from the dead screen to Missy's furious face.

"I'm not the one who's spending the night outside." Missy collapsed on the single couch to his left and wept.

Bam stared at her silently, she was right. This was not normal. Through their craziest loudest fights he always used to come back.

"I was just exhausted and didn't feel like going back. I was pissed even when I got into bed and I fucking knew that if I'd go back were gonna fucking fight again." Bam lied.

He didn't know why he was trying to justify himself, but he wasn't sorry for not coming back home.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said decisively after a long oppressive silence.

Missy sighed, she knew it'll take sometime for both of them to relax.

Bam walked up the stairs into his room, his mother was making his bed.

"Mom? What are you doing in my room? Get out!" he growled.

"Relax, I was just cleaning your usual mess, you should thank me!" she grumbled and tapped on his shoulder.

"Whatever." Bam mumbled and took off his shirt, he threw it next to the bed and entered into his huge built in closet. He came back holding a pair of clean boxers.

He walked around his room aimlessly, his mind bothered him and he looked distracted. "Bam? Are you okay? Tell me…what about…Missy? Have you two…settled last night's…incident?" April interested carefully.

"No mom, nothing's okay, just leave me alone." Bam said bitterly.

His mother stared at him for a few seconds, she didn't like his expression at all.

"I feel like shit cause I have to make excuses for Missy." He explained finally.

"Oh Bam, don't make excuses for her! Just tell her the truth." His mother tried to advice him.

"No Ape, its nothing like that. It's complicated." He sighed, staring with his big blue eyes at her for a few seconds, feeling helpless and completely clueless.

April just looked back into his eyes, she hated to see her son's young marriage falling apart, but all she said wasn't good enough, so she just hoped they'd talk out of it.

Bam entered into the shower and his mother went back downstairs to find Missy.

Bam stepped out of the shower with nothing but a blue towel around his hips, a few drops were still running down his neck and chest.

He went downstairs, no talking was heard yet so he assumed that everybody was away, including Missy. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of juice.

He set to the table and drank the juice peacefully, trying to clear his head from thoughts about Missy.

Suddenly steps were heard and the front door slammed shut. Missy stood at the opening of the kitchen.

"Bam we need to talk." She said calmly with her hands crossed on her chest.

"No I don't wanna talk right now." Bam answered simply, trying to remain calm as well.

"Bam, please. You're scaring me! What's happening to us?" Missy bagged, her eyes shining with tears in them.

"I don't know please just leave me. I don't feel like talking right now." Bam raised his voice a little, feeling like he's gonna explode every second if she wouldn't just disappear from his sight.

"Tomorrow my family supposed to come over for dinner, do you remember that?" Missy wept, her emotional tune filling the room.

Bam sighed and put his face between his hands, he felt like dying.

"I can't do this anymore Missy. I asked you to leave me for like a hundred times!" he grumbled frustrated.

"Bam stop it, we have to pull ourselves together if we want this to work out." Missy asked and stepped closer to him, patting his shoulder.

He knocked his forehead against the table a few times, not aggressively but symbolically.

"You fucking don't get it don't you? I don't know if I want this to work out." He spat and walked out of the kitchen rapidly, leaving Missy overwhelmed by his odd reaction.

Bam walked upstairs quickly, wishing she wouldn't follow him. He entered into his room and grabbed his board that was lying behind the bed, he put it aside and put on a pair of dark blue jeans. He grabbed a HIM t-shirt from the right shelve and put it on too.

Bam opened the drawer of the commode that was next to his bed. He took out a pair of socks and put them on. He pressed himself into his black and white skating shoes. Then he grabbed his board and got out of the room.

Missy waited downstairs for him to come down.

Bam stepped down silently, ignoring her piercing sight that followed him with each step he took.

"Bam, stop right there." She demanded, but Bam kept walking towards the front door.

He suddenly threw his skateboard on the floor and rolled all the way out of the door. "Bam, I mean it…" she screamed. But he was already skating outside.

After a few minutes of skating around the house, Bam heard a car from the front side of house. He skated over the parking and saw a big black Van. The door opened and his friends came out laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hey Bam I got this funny ass video you gotta see…" Raab said as he hugged his favorite man.

Bam nodded and stepped towards Dicamillo, he hugged him and tapped on his upper back as well.

"So there's this really nice party tonight at the small center not too far away. You down bro?" Ryan's joyful voice was bursting out of the car as he walked towards Bam.

"Hey man…yeah sure I'm in." Bam said with a smirk and hugged him. Even though he was pissed, his bad mood was over short after he met the guys. The jackass crew was always fun to be with and made him much lighter and relieved.

They stood at the parking and talked about something, but Bam's thoughts were drifting away. He knew that the center was where he met Emily, and hoped he'd see her again.

"Let's go." Bam said suddenly in the middle of their conversation, no one understood what the hell was going on with him. He looked so thoughtful and disconnected from their conversation. Raab shrugged and kept talking.

Bam snitched the car keys from Ryan's hand quickly and went to the driver's sit. The three soon followed him.

"Hey Bam, aren't you gonna take your car?" Dicamillo asked.

"No. I wanna get wasted tonight. Ya'll know I don't drink and drive." Bam answered with a smirk, he was determined to lose it tonight.

They all laughed hard about what he said, Bam laughed as well, but then he became serious. "Besides, I crashed Missy's car into pieces, so I figured I should've left her something to drive to work with." He confessed.

The car was silent, nobody spoke nor laughed. There was a tense atmosphere since all of them knew that Bam and Missy had been going through some fights and troubles lately.

Bam parked the car across the road from the center and they all crossed the road to the other side.

"I gotta buy a shirt for tonight." Bam murmured, but the three of his friends heard him, and they knew he'd rather buy a new shirt than to go back to his house and take one.

They went shopping on a nice store, Raab finally bought a decent pair of jeans. "They'll be torn apart soon, this I ensure you." Bam laughed as they waited in line to the box-office.

Bam picked a red, long-sleeved dickie-shirt, and a black vest to put on for the party.

"Maybe I should buy something too…" Dicamillo murmured, but they already paid and started to walk out of the store, so he followed.

"I'm fucking starving." Bam said and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah let's eat." Ryan offered, he turned his head and pointed at the entrance to McDonald's.

They entered through the door one by one, looking around. "Everyone's like 11 years old around here…" Dicamillo murmured - Bam just smirked at him.

They sat and ate, trying to burn the last few hours till the party.

"I feel like skating." Bam said, lying back in his chair, rubbing his swollen, full stomach.

"But you've left your board outside you house." Dicamillo recalled.

"I always keep a few extra in my trunk." Ryan remembered.

"Why?" Bam furrowed and put away his platter.

"Because he's an idiot." Raab replayed and they laughed loudly.

"There's this cool park a few miles away I think, we can go there." Bam suggested.

"Yeah let's go." They decided and walked off.

"Hey guys I brought some beers." Dicamillo said, bringing 2 packages.

The guys rolled on their boards towards him and each one of them grabbed a bottle.

Bam looked in his cellphone, the hour was 8 pm.

"When does it start?" Bam asked Ryan.

"About 9 or 10." Ryan replayed and took a sip from his beer.

"We better start going." Bam said and they headed to the car.

As they were driving, 30 meters from the center, Bam noticed Emily and her friend walking towards the same direction.

Bam stopped and got out of the car, "Hey guys, take it from here without me but stay around, I'll catch you up later."

Dicamillo and Raab looked at each other confused, Ryan furrowed but Bam asked him again to drive into the center so he shrugged and moved to the driver seat.

Bam backed off to the side of the road and the Van kept drifting away.

He watched Emily's back keeps going father away so he ran to gain on her.

"Hey." He said simply, walking to her left. She turned suddenly and looked at him with her black eyes that widened a little.

"You…" she mumbled and turned her head to Joanna.

"You gotta stop following me around." Bam said with a smirk and looked at her admirably with his big sky blue eyes. Joanna gave her friend a squeeze, holding herself from squealing.

Emily ignored them both and just kept walking, diverting her blank look on the horizon. Bam really didn't know what to do, he never thought hitting on a girl would be that hard, and he wasn't sure if she was just acting like that on purpose, trying to look hard to get, or…if she was really different.

Joanna felt anger, she couldn't believe her dumb friend was ignoring this hot famous guy who was obviously chasing her.

"So, are you going to this party in the center?" Bam asked, examining their clothes. Emily was beautiful in black skinny jeans, grey boots and a black tight sweater. Her friend was wearing a red mini-dress and high heels, he figured they were different from each other.

"Yeah, well, we sure hope so. Cause I've heard you have to be 21 to get in. I just hope they would believe us." Joanna confessed, she sounded anxious all of a sudden.

Emily turned on her friend and gave her a furious look just cause she answered him.

Bam laughed. "Well I think I can take care of that problem." He said, bragging.

"Really?" Joanna squealed, her glowing eyes drowning in his charming ones.

"Yeah," Bam nodded and then bent closer to Emily. "Under one condition." He said passionately and bit his lip, staring down at Emily that was now looking back at him.

She thought he was gonna ask her to sleep with him, his lustful smile and look were so…dirty.

"You have to take back all the bad things you said about my show." Bam smiled and pointed at her, pressing his index finger into her shoulder.

"What? No way!" Emily yelped. Bam enjoyed the agonized look on her face, when her friend bagged her to swallow her pride just once.

"Excuse us. My unreasonable friend and I have to talk for a second." Angry Joanna explained and pulled Emily aside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joanna whispered firmly, turning her back on Bam.

Emily was raising her head up, she looked at Bam but he couldn't hear her from that distance.

"Seriously Emily, we can have a blast tonight, but if you mess this up with your sarcasm and anti-socialism, I'm sorry I even bothered to dress up like that." Joanna said disappointed.

She gave her friend a miserable look, hoping she would agree to do as Bam asked. But Emily remained silent.

"This guy is an idiot! I hate him. Why is he following us anyway?" Emily replayed finally, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I don't know, I think he likes you. But please Emily, Please. Can you act normal just for one night? Just for tonight. Please! Be nice, talk to him, he's fucking Bam Margera, and he comes up to you, and he wants to help us into the party!" Joanna shook her friend's shoulders back and forth, trying to make her realize she was definitely missing something here.

Emily gulped and walked towards Bam. He was already wearing an expression of a winner on his face, full of self-confident.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your show. I've seen only a small part of it, I didn't mean to offense you and I'm sure you have a lot of fans." Emily said coldly, deep inside she couldn't believe she was hearing herself saying it.

"You are forgiven." Bam said satisfied, and leaned his arm around her neck.

She wanted to punch him, but just gave Joanna a helpless look. Joanna was on cloud nine when she saw them walking together at the side of the road.

They finally made it to the entrance of the club. The selector recognized Bam and shook his hand, saying he was a fan of his show.

"Thanks man." Bam said kindly.

The selector opened the door and let them in. When they were already inside, Joanna squealed. "We made it in!" she said joyfully. Emily just smiled weakly.

"Will you sit with us?" Bam asked politely and pointed at the VIP area that was across the dance floor. Joanna smiled to Emily and without even waiting for her replay she followed Bam to the dance floor and beyond it.

It was a small room with see-through windows. There were 4 red couches around the room, and a bar.

"You can take anything you want. My friends will join us soon." Bam informed.

"Friends?" Joanna gulped, Emily just furrowed discontentedly.

"Yeah, the Viva La Bam guys." Bam explained and sat comfortably on the sided couch. Emily followed and sat next to him. "Thank you for helping us in, but I think we'll leave now." Emily gazed seriously into his tempting eyes.

Once more he found himself hearing something he didn't really want to hear. He thought she came up to him just to be all over him like the other girls.

Bam jerked forward slightly, so close to her, almost feeling her breath on his face.

"You seriously don't think I'm attractive?" he wondered. Emily just sat paralyzed, afraid he might kiss her if she moves.

Bam raised his eyebrows, waiting for a replay.

"No." she finally spat and drew back.

"You know…there are a lot of girls that actually likes me…" Bam teased her, staring down at her lips, like a predator lurking in the shadows.

"Well, I'm not one of them." she replayed, raising her pug nose up. "And besides, you're too old for me." She frowned.

"You're a cute kid. I think you should hang out with us tonight." Bam nodded, not taking his eyes off of her.

Emily looked around to find Joanna dancing her feet off with Bam's friends. The song in the background has changed and Bam got up.

"Come on." He said, looking down on her. "What?" Emily asked terrified.

"Come on, on your feet! Don't make me drag you." Bam's playful voice came out loud with the song that also went louder. His honest smile was spellbinding.

He took her arms and pulled her slightly, leading her to the center of the room.

They all drank and danced and had a great time together, the time flew and when Emily finally loosened up a little, she forgot about time, a few shots of Vodka exposed her smile that replaced the usual frown.

-

"I had a blast tonight" Emily said loudly as Bam dragged her slowly into the backseat of the car. She was sitting between him and Raab, and Joanna was sitting with Dicamillo on the front, and Ryan was driving.

They all laughed madly and put on some music, Joanna showed them the way to their homes when the offered to bring them back safely.

"Yeah, it's right here, keep going this way." Joanna directed Ryan as they drove in a darkened path.

Two big houses were standing about a half mile away from each other. "This is Emily's house, and this is my house." Joanna pointed to the right.

"I'm sure the guys will be more than glad to walk you to the house." Bam said in a weird tune. "Hell no man, it's all muddy outside!" Dicamillo protested.

"Yeah!" Raab agreed.

"Guys, where the fuck are your manners? Its total fucking darkness outside, you'll let her go all the way to her house in this creepy area?" Bam diverted his sight on each one of the guys. None of them understood why the hell he was acting like that.

"Just get the hell out and leave us alone." He finally said relieved.

"Oh Bam…you jerk off." Raab mumbled and they all went out of the car and started to walk forward by foot.

Bam turned to face Emily, she was wasted and almost unaware of anything.

"I had a really good time tonight." She whispered in his ear. The beast within him wanted to take advantage of her and rip every single piece of cloth that was covering her body, but he knew she wasn't like that…

Something inside his mind was screaming to kiss her, and it looked fairly inviting.

"Me too." He said with a small smile, he knew she was telling the truth, and even though she was drunk she was loosened up and it felt good to see something different than the cold control freak he met before.

He loved her both ways, he wanted to get to know the true Emily from every aspect.

"Here's my phone number. Call me when you're through the upcoming hangover." Bam said with a smirk and handed her a credit card.

Emily just smiled weakly and put her head on his chest, leaning on him calmly.

"Put it in my back pocket." She whispered sleepy.

Bam leaned over and shoved the card into the back pocket of her jeans, caressing her bottom quickly.

"Don't think I didn't notice that." She said after a moment of silence. A huge smile spreads on his face as she giggled as well.

"It was fucking worth it." Bam admitted quietly, there was something so innocent and pure about her that just drove him nuts.

Emily raised her head to face Bam, "Nobody ever touched me this way before." She said and gulped, her warm breath gets intense.

Bam blinked and smiled warmly, she was closer than ever and this was too easy, but he fought himself and said goodnight, making sure she'll get into her house safe and sound.

-

**Reviews? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know man…she's so fucking sheltered." Bam said, lying comfortably on the living room couch. It was the following afternoon, Missy went out for shopping and the atmosphere was very relaxed.

Ryan turned on the TV and passed through channels.

After a long annoying silence Ryan sighed, raising his shirt and caressing his full stomach. "Relax man, she'll call you for sure. You're fucking Bam Margera, no chick says no to you."

Bam smiled to himself, it was nice to get a positive reinforcement again.

"I don't think so…she…she's not into this whole fame thing…I'd like to know her better…to talk to her, seriously…" Bam said, shrinking his eyes a little bit and bending forward.

He put his elbows on his knees and his chin between his palms, staring blankly at the screen, thinking about her face, thinking about her uproarious laughter from last night.

"This is the gayest thing I've ever heard!" Ryan called out worried. "Seriously man, what the hell are you talking about? You're freaking me out…" Ryan mumbled and walked into the kitchen to grab some beer.

Bam heard his talking fading away as Emily's voice inside his head repeated itself again and again, and the outside world no longer existed, only the will to see her once more.

"Hey Bam, I got this huge idea! You gotta listen to it…" Ryan's voice came out dimmed and weak. Bam just shook his head, keeps sinking in his mind.

"Bam!" Ryan roared, cutting off Bam's daydreaming.

"What?" Bam yelled back, alarmed by the scream.

"I got this fucking brilliant idea, it bumped into my mind randomly!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Mhum…" Bam tried to put on his most interested expression.

"Let's build a fucking mini film theater in your parents' bedroom and put on sex tapes all night long!" Ryan called out excitedly, a cunning smile spreading on his face.

"Nah." Bam frowned and walked out of the house pensively.

"Bam, where the fuck are you going to?" Ryan yelled as he saw Bam stepping towards the woods that were a mile from his isolated mansion.

Bam turned around and walked towards wondering Ryan, "Bam what the hell…you're scaring me!" Ryan yelled when he saw Bam's gaze moving around obsessively.

Suddenly he started to run towards the back yard and came back with his board. He put it on the ground and rolled towards the woods. When he was 10 feet from the trees and far from Ryan he grabbed the board and walked into the forest.

He tried to clear his head but nothing helped, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but he knew this wouldn't help much neither.

Bam decided to turn and walk towards the right side of the forest, he went further and further 'till he could hear cars passing from time to time on the highway that led to the center.

Bam put down his board on the sideway and started skating, he didn't know where he was going to, or why, but he loved the feeling of drifting away on the almost abandoned highway.

A vehicle stopped on the other side of the road, he was heading to the opposite direction. "Bam!" a feminine voice sounded, piercing his peace of mind.

Bam diverted his look slightly and saw Emily standing next to the car. She was wearing a black casquette hat, grey wave dress with black tights from underneath. Emily looked to her left and to her right and then crossed the road towards him.

"Hey." He said surprisingly. "Cute outfit by the way." He mocked.

"Thanks. You can actually tell it's not me huh?" Emily said bitterly, playing with her fingers nervously.

Bam looked at her pensively. "They are Joanna's. She wanted me to look pretty." Emily explained.

"Oh, right." Bam nodded and laughed.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked rapidly.

"Were on our way to some friends of my parents, I saw you skating on the edge so I asked them to pull over." She explained, feeling uncomfortable to know that her mom and dad were watching them.

"No brothers or sisters?" Bam said after giving a quick look on their back seat area.

"Nope, just me." She said simply.

"So why do you have to look nice today? A date?" Bam interested even though he was pretty worried about her answer.

"Yeah, sort of..." Emily twitched her mouth.

Bam's eyes widened, Emily smiled as she noticed his weird expression. "Just this guy…the son of their friends, she likes to play the matchmaker." Emily grumbled and turned to look at them.

He missed hearing her voice again, it felt so good with no sound around, no engines nor music - only her clear voice in his ear.

"Anyway, I just really wanted to say thanks about last night. Now I'm kinda grounded because my mom caught me and she knows I was drinking too…-" Emily mumbled anxiously.

"Wait a second." Bam cut her off, furrowing.

"How old are you exactly?" he asked carefully, his heart pumping hard in his chest.

"Eighteen." Emily gulped.

Bam released a breath that he was holding inside, relaxing upon memorizing that number.

"So what's the problem?" he asked confused.

"It's kinda the…'you live under my roof, you live by my rules' thing…" Emily said quietly as if they were listening.

"Right…" Bam nodded.

"Well, if your parents are making any troubles you can always come over to my house." He smiled kindly.

Emily laughed out, so he laughed as well.

The car twittered and her mother opened the window. "Come on Emily! We're gonna be late!" the short-haired woman roared.

Bam looked at her, she gave him back a repulsive look.

"Does she know who I am?" he asked and waved at her.

"Yeah I think she saw a part of your movie as well." Emily waved at her mom with a fake smile too.

"Oh shit." Bam smiled innocently, standing stiff.

"Get inside the car right now young lady!" Her mother yelled once more.

"Wow. Your mother is even bitchier than my mom." Bam nodded impressively.

Emily became serious, she turned on Bam that was pretty amused. "Don't say this kinda stuff about my mom. You don't know her." Emily irritated a little.

Bam quieted.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, bye Bam." Emily said quickly and gave a final look into his eyes, she turned and crossed the road. He watched her helplessly getting back into the car and they drove at the opposite direction.

The feeling that has left in him was so bitter-sweet. He was happy to see her again, especially because he knew she wasn't gonna call him, not ever. So this was like the last goodbye to him. But he knew she was gonna see this other guy, and she looked amazing, he was so jealous…

He hated to stand there and just wonder about her.

He hated to feel so damn helpless, not being able to be with her and just get to know her.

He hated to feel so unlucky, like a total loser. He hated to want something that he knows he can not have.

This was all very new to him. But the harder he thought about that, the more he wanted Emily, and the more he was willing to sacrifice in order to get what he wants.

_The next day_

Bam opened his eyes as the burning sun sent its rays from the window straight upon his face.

He turned to lie on the side and looked at the digital watch that was on the drawer. The hour was 11:50, he jumped out of bed into the bathroom and washed his face. He brushed his teeth and slipped on his skate shoes.

Bam saw in his cellphone a reminder for a photoshoot he's supposed to do today. Underneath the cellphone was a white note. Bam flipped the note open and saw in big black letters:

"Bammie,

I'm sorry, I guess you need some time with yourself, so I'll be staying at my parents' summerhouse. You know where and how to find me once you'll decide.

Missy."

For a moment, Bam felt bad about Missy and her whole leaving and moving out thing. But as that moment passed, the second thing Bam thought about was Emily in his house – sitting on the couch at the living room, having a romantic dinner with him, even candles and all that shit.

Bam smiled wickedly. But how is he gonna bring Emily over? All he knows is where she lives and…that's it, and he couldn't just show up at her door, or could he? Nah.

He was forced to put Emily aside for a few hours as his cellphone rang. "Hello?" Bam said after flipping the silver phone open.

It was from the photoshoot production, they wanted to make sure he's gonna be there by 13:00.

Bam put on his razorblade kiss t-shirt and a sweater of HIM, he grabbed a random pair of blue jeans from the built in closet's shelve and put it on quickly. He had to take into consideration the time it'll take to get there, it was almost 2 hours of driving and if he wouldn't hurry up he's gonna be late for sure.

On his way, about 4 miles away from his house, he passed by the local high school. He looked around and saw Emily crossing the gate. He wanted to pull over but he couldn't, cause he was sure he's gonna be late already.

The photoshoot was very long and took hours. The models changed outfits for the fifth time as Bam took a break and went outside to get a drink. "So…having fun?" the director came up to Bam as he stood at the corridor, outside the hall where the location of the photoshoot was.

"Hell yeah." Bam smirked and took a swing from the bottle. "Good. How are the girls?" the director interested politely. "They are super cool…this production's really professional. I'm very happy with it, and they are fucking hot!" Bam replayed enthusiastically, even now he couldn't believe that Playboy loved the photoshoot he did with his wife and hired him to do another photoshoot of Playboy bunnies.

"I love your work Bam, I can't wait to see the final production and present it to Huge Hefner." The blond female director said joyfully and smiled with her Botox lips.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to it as well." He nodded with a satisfied look.

"The models are gonna be ready in a few minutes, and we've changed the room abit too, you know…to give some diversity to the photos…so…finish your drink and I'll meet you inside." She said and winked with a grin, then walked off. Bam wondered if she was hitting on him, but that stupid thought vanished from his mind and he came up with a brilliant idea that had nothing to do with the shoots, it was about Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

Bam entered into his house, enjoying the peaceful silence. He lied on the couch and took out his cellphone, putting it on the table. He turned to lie on the side and gazed upon it, wishing it would start flashing and vibrating and it would be Emily from the other side.

But nothing happened. He just stared at it for almost an hour until Ryan opened the front door and distracted him. "What's up man?" Ryan asked and sat on the single couch, turning on the TV.

"I'm fine I guess…how's it going?" Bam checked on him. Ryan just nodded. "Hey you wanna go upstairs and check something funny I found earlier?" Ryan suggested. "Maybe later, I don't feel like moving right now." Bam said apathetically, still very thoughtful.

"What's up? Talk to me, man." Ryan asked, his expression becomes darker and more worried.

"Do you remember that girl from the party?" Bam asked quietly.

"Oh man you wanna tell me you're being like this over a chick?" Ryan's face lightened and he started to laugh.

"I'm fucking serious man, don't laugh in my fucking face." Bam grumbled.

"I'm sorry, it's just not like you at all." Ryan apologized.

Bam sighed. "How old is she anyways? And what about Missy?" Ryan asked, It was as if the voice of sense was screaming in Bam's ears, only that it was Ryan.

Bam put his hands on his head, trying to escape his own thoughts. "I don't know. She's eighteen and she's something different. I'm sick of Missy, she wears me out." Bam spat.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Holy crap, this is serious." He scratched his forehead slightly, trying to think.

Bam sat straight and yawned tiredly. "Have you seen Ape or Phil by the way?" he asked sleepy. "I think your mom is fucking planting some very colorful and gay flowers at the entrance." Ryan smirked.

"Alright I'm off to get some sleep. Be in touch." Bam said and walked up the stairs. He crashed into his bed and turned out the light.

-

Bam's cellphone woke him up, piercing the silence. Its flashing was the only light around the completely darkened room. Bam opened his eyes slightly and reached his hand to grab the cellphone that was playing his current favorite song – "Temptation" by "Cradle of Filth". He looked on the display and saw an unknown number calling. The hour was 2 am. He answered the phone, a shy, feminine and very quite voice was heard from the other side.

"Who is this?" Bam furrowed and pressed his eyes shut, yawning and stretching in his bed.

"It's Emily." She said, she sounded weird, as if she was crying.

Bam straighten his back immediately, attentive to every word from now on. "Hey Emily, how are you?" he asked nicely, this tune made him sick, but what scared him the most was that he really cared and he really meant that question.

She started to weep on the other side. "What's wrong?" Bam's voice came out firm and concerned. "I'm sorry to call you so late at night…and…you wouldn't believe this." Emily's voice trembled and she started to cry hysterically.

"Relax! Take a deep breath." He said slowly, trying to pour sensitivity into his words. He felt stupid. "Now tell me, what happened?" he asked once more. For a few seconds there was no answer, just a killing silence.

"I've been rubbed." Emily said rapidly and wept again. "Relax. I don't understand. Where are you?" Bam tried to understand.

"I'm somewhere out of town, I sneaked out with Joanna, I knew it was a bad idea, but I did it anyways, I'm so stupid I shouldn't have done this, I knew it would end up badly. Dammit." Emily confessed frustrated.

"Alright, where are you calling from?" Bam wondered, he didn't understand why this was happening, why was she calling him? She could have called anyone, a friend, her parents…why him?

"I'm in a phone booth. I don't even know where I am…its sort of a…gas station." Emily mumbled, her talking was cut off.

"But can you tell me the direction?" Bam scratched his forehead worriedly.

"It's...in Valley Forge." Emily said bashfully. Bam sighed. He knew the place…kinda…it was almost 20 miles away.

"Maybe I should call my parents. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you, and I probably woke you up…" Emily said rapidly, almost inarticulately. "I just knew that if they'd find out I'll be grounded 'till I'm fifty and…-" Emily muttered. "Relax! I'm gonna pick you up. It's kinda far so I don't know how much time it'll take, but I'm coming as fast as I can." He said decisively and hung up.

Bam put on a random sweater that was lying on his computer chair, and wore his jeans too. Bam opened the drawer and took out the keys to his purple Lamborghini. He quickly put on pair of boots that were under his bed and took the stairs quietly.

He closed the house and went to the parking, starting the car and drifting away. As he got on the highway road his mind started to imagine all those horrific things about Emily, he hoped she is okay and raised the speed.

-

Bam entered into the empty and abandoned gas station as the car's break squeaking pierced the sounds of the night. Emily sat on the pavement, next to a closed cafeteria. She got up and started to walk towards the car, bending forward a little, trying to see who's in the driver's seat.

Bam walked out of the car straight to her. "You okay?", his eyes widened worriedly, his sight examining her body for bruises or injures. Emily nodded quietly, wiping her face. She looked like hell. "Let's go." Bam shook his head and they entered the car and drove off.

"Nice car." Emily said, still excited. "So what happened?" Bam asked curiously, ignoring her comment.

"Stupid Joanna convinced me to go out with these 2 guys she met. I told her that my parents are kinda pissed cause they found out that I was partying with older guys – I mean…you. And that I was drinking as well. And that I don't think it would be such a great idea to sneak out again cause then I'm gonna lose their trust and my freedom for good, if they find out again." Emily explained calmly. "She convinced me to do it, eventually." Emily interpreted. Bam nodded and kept listening, not taking his eyes off the road.

"We were supposed to go somewhere with these guys, then we went through this gas station and one of the guys asked me to get out of the car to buy them some cigarettes from the grocery shop." She recalled. "I told them that I think the shop is closed, but they insisted, so I got off the car and walked towards the store, that was out of our sights. I saw that the lights were out and the door was closed but when I came back to where the car was, it was no longer there." Emily raised her hands surprisingly.

"You got some nice friends…" Bam smirked, still not looking at her.

"I thought they were joking or something, I thought they were messing with me, so I stayed there for a few minutes, but as the time passed by and nothing happened I started to freak. Then this guy showed up from nowhere, he pulled out a damn gun and took my bag. With my cellphone in it, and my money, I had nothing in my pockets except for your card…" Emily said helplessly and laid her head back. "Relax. Everything's gonna be okay." Bam said and put his right hand on her shoulder.

She looked down on his hand hesitatively, he caught that and pulled his hand away quickly, she just smiled awkwardly.

"Easy for you to say…" she muttered and turned her head to the other side, staring out of the passenger window.

Bam's expression darkened and he turned his sight on her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." Emily shook her hand in the air.

"No, it does." Bam nodded, insisting, staying quiet and waiting for her answer.

"I just mean that…" Emily started off, clearing her throat, "No offense huh? You got this beautiful car, I haven't seen your house but I'm sure it's a damn palace, and…everything's gonna be okay for you." she said, pressing the last word bitterly.

"We gotta get you a new cellphone…" Bam muttered. "What?" Emily's eyes widened. "I'll buy you a new phone." Bam said brightly.

"No! I can not agree to that." Emily insisted, not believing to what she just heard.

"Why not?" Bam shrugged, she had no reason. He smiled, "Otherwise, How are we gonna stay in touch?" He winked at her.

Emily remained silent. She was so tired and after 5 minutes of driving she fell asleep. Bam kept driving, taking a peek at her peaceful sleepy expression from time to time.

He was almost seduced to pull over and plant a small kiss on her lips, her skin was silky smooth and her dark pink lips reminded him of a porcelain doll. She was so young, pure, and special.

Bam went out and fucked tunes of girls, it was one of the bonuses of being famous. He already knew how to identify types of girls. But she…she was nothing like any type he knew.

"Where are we?" She asked weakly as she woke up 20 minutes later.

"We've got some time. You can go back napping." He smiled and said quietly. The calm atmosphere allowed her to trust him and close her eyes again.

As they entered to the road that led to her house he woke her up slowly. "Emily…" he whispered."We're here." He informed, bending over her.

Bam turned off the engine when they were far enough from her house, he didn't want to make any noise. "We'll walk the rest." He said and walked quietly out of the car, heading to the passenger seat to open the door for her.

"Clever." She muttered and organized her long black hair that was a little messy and they started to walk towards the entrance.

"Thanks again Bam, you saved me. I'll just sneak up to bed and hope for good, if I won't wake them up, everything should turn out just fine." Emily informed, trying to calm herself down. Bam nodded and bent over, Emily became petrified. He slowly and carefully leaned his lips on her cheek.

He broke the touch a second later and gave her a serious look. He didn't know why he was doing this, maybe cause he felt rejected so he didn't want to try anything anyway. "Goodnight." He whispered. "Goodnight." She whispered back and closed the door. Bam walked across the front porch of her house into his car and drove away.

Even though she was tired, Emily couldn't fall asleep so easily that night. She knew the sun will rise in a few hours and that she had to get some sleep, but Bam's image couldn't be erased from her mind.

-

_Next morning_

Emily's mom woke her up gently, she caressed her forehead and headed to open the shutters, letting the sun in. As the rays lighted up the room, Emily blinked and squeezed her eyes shut. "Mom!" she grumbled and pulled the blanket above her head.

"Come on honey, we're already late. We have to go to church! It's Sunday, in case you forgot." Her mother answered in Emily's most hatred tune. "Put on some nice white shirt." She offered and walked out of the room. Emily sat in her bed reluctantly, feeling sorry for herself. She hated to go to church, she hated that stupid tradition, and her parents liked church so much. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to go to church or do million of other stupid things that her parents insisted she'd do. And she envied other kids that didn't have to do all the things that their parents asked them to. Joanna for example never went to church.

Emily walked downstairs in her white, elegant dickie shirt. "I don't feel so good." She said, grabbing her head. "You'll be just fine." Her mother insisted, handing her a sandwich and implying that she'd sit. Emily obeyed quietly, taking the sandwich and sitting next to her dad. "Good morning." He said cheerfully. She just nodded back and took a bite.

She wondered what Bam might be doing right now, she guessed he was probably sleeping in peace, and nobody dares to interrupt him.

"This is a nice shirt." Her dad said politely and finished his coffee. He got up quietly and went upstairs to get ready. Her mother came back down in a dickie shirt and a matching skirt. Emily examined her silently, "You should try skirts too, from time to time." Her mother said, looking disgustfully on her blue jeans.

A few hours later, when they already came back home, Emily went straight up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her and put on some rock ballads CD, she laid her head on the pale pink sheets and closed her eyes, trying to wash away the thoughts about her unbearable life.

Monday morning seemed much brighter. Emily's schedule at school started a little later than the usual so she didn't have to wake up so early. The hour was 8 as her digital watch rang in her ear. She sent her lazy hand to shut him off and got out of bad slowly. She made her way into the bathroom and did the usual morning things, she ate and went back upstairs to get ready. Emily loved those days when she used to walk around her empty house, no bugging mom that would tell her to do this and that because she's already late.

At 9 and a half she was already on her way to the bus station as she saw on it the sticker of Bam. She smiled to herself, his joyful expression made her feel good inside. She thought about him during the ride to school, and figured that one of the few things she loved about him was…that he made everything look so easy. He really knew how to enjoy himself, and when she was around him he always tried to make her feel good.

As she got off the bus infront of her school she saw a huge group of people gathering around, next to the gate. Emily was curious but the bell rang and she knew that she has only 5 minutes to get to class, so she kept walking and ignored the hustle.

She stepped down the hall, wishing none of the assholes from her class would be there to molest her. "Here's the nerd!" Josh called out, his friends looking at him, they turned their looks on the door to see Emily walking in and then laughed. "Passing the tests isn't making me a nerd, not like you…retard." Emily mumbled and went to her seat.

"What was that?" Josh provoked her and sat next to her, examining her frozen expression. Emily wished that the bell would ring again and the teacher would come in. But nothing happened, Josh kept staring at her and she didn't dare to look into the eyes.

"You're such a coward. You don't have the guts to say it to my face." Josh sneered. "You're a lowlife loser who's just frustrated from not being able to pass the exams, so he takes it out on someone who is capable of doing this." She whispered, but even his friends could hear. They laughed and growled, not believing to what she said.

Josh got up and grabbed her by the neck, he pushed her against the wall as she heard his friends asking him to stop at the background. Josh raised his fist and smacked it into her face forcefully, she lost her balance and dropped to the floor, knocked by the agonizing blow.

Emily ran away from class into the bathroom, she stood infront of the mirror and stared at her swallowing cheek turning red-violet. The pain was piercing and tormenting, it burned even to try to move her lips.

Joanna entered into the bathroom and stood infront of the mirror as she noticed something at the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw Emily sitting next to the basin, with her arms around her knees, crying soundlessly.

"Oh my god, Emily! what happened to your face? Look at me." Joanna bent forward and pushed Emily's chin a little upwards. Emily looked into her eyes blankly, her black eyes full of tears and nothing more. "Who did this to you?" Joanna asked horrified. "What do you care? You left me in a deserted gas station and went with those idiots!" Emily said bitterly.

"I called you like million times but there was no answer! Those assholes thought it was funny, I told them to go back but they wouldn't listen!" Joanna justified herself. Emily just kept shivering and weeping. "I'm so sorry Emily…" Joanna started off, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around Emily's shoulders.

"My cellphone was stolen, along with the other stuff in my bag." Emily cut off Joanna's apologizes.

"Oh my god, that night? Please tell me he didn't rape you, did he?" Joanna's eyes widened. Emily shook her head to the right and to the left and Joanna sighed in relief. "So how did you get this?" Joanna looked at her cheek, she seemed in pain only from looking on it. "Stupid Josh. I can't believe he did it." Emily confessed quietly.

"What? He beat you?" Joanna screamed. "Yeah, because I told him he is a lowlife loser who can not pass a poor test." Emily wiped her tears and smirked. "We gotta do something!" Joanna said firmly. "Like what? Hit him back?" Emily closed her eyes desperately and leaned her head against the wall. Joanna remained silent, she knew there was nothing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily stepped across the hall, the swollenness clamed down a little but it was still visible and red-purple.

She didn't feel like going outside even though it was a long recess, she entered into her classroom, assuming that Joanna had waited for her but nobody was there. She walked between the tables and sat at the end of the line. "There you are!" Joanna said suddenly, standing at the doorway.

The shadow from the curtain was right on Emily's bruise, she smiled weakly as Joanna stood at the opening and looked at her from a distance. The look on her face was impatience and excited, Emily knew something's going on.

"Look who I brought!" Joanna said and went back. Bam showed up at the opening, he stood there for a few seconds as Emily's eyes lightened a little. As he saw a part of her smile on the lightened side of her face he came closer and closer. Emily stood up and stepped into the light and he was now a meter away. His face went darker as he noticed the beaten area.

"What the fuck?" His eyes widened a little. "It's nothing…" Emily mumbled. Bam's expression changed completely, his eyes were lit with fire. "Who did this to you?" he said in a low tune, sounding deadly. "Nobody, it's really noth…-" Emily started off, "Who-did-this-to-you?" He repeated himself slower, his look getting firmer and angrier. Joanna noticed his relieved palm turning into a squeezed fist. Emily just stared at him silently, he was almost scary. Nobody spoke up, Joanna gave one final look on her friend's face and pierced the silence: "It was this guy from her class, Brandon. He's an asshole, and he has no shame." Joanna said relieved and came out of the room quickly.

Emily just sighed. Bam's eyes were firing thunders, he blinked and turned. "Show me that guy." He said, passing by Joanna like a ghost. He walked through the hallway motivated and determined that he thought he was going to kill him. Joanna and Bam went downstairs into the cafeteria area, "He always sits with his friends from the football team." She explained. "Yeah I know dumbasses like him, think they're something special. Hitting a girl, that's really low." Bam said, the edge of his mouth twisting with disgust.

"That's him, with the red shirt, the one who's laughing and talking to the blond girl." Joanna said and froze. "Alright, got it." Bam said simply and walked over Brandon.

His friends started whispering as Bam made his way and stood infront of him, when Brandon noticed he stopped talking to the girl and just looked at Bam. "I bet your friends wouldn't think you're that cool if they knew what you did." Bam said scornfully, looking on his friends that were shocked.

"What? Are you talking to me?" Brandon smirked. "Sure I'm talking to you, prick!" Bam said, now locking his gaze on Brandon's. Everyone could tell he was furious. Face to face they stood silently, everybody quieted and were totally attentive to what was happening between those two.

"If you lean a fucking finger on her, I swear, I'll kill you." Bam said simply and tried to remain calm. "How do you know her anyways?" Brandon wondered, furrowing. "None of you damn business, asshole!" Bam laughed out. His friends started to whisper and laugh, he was getting it… all the humiliation.

"I hope I made myself fucking clear. Don't talk to her, don't even look at her fucking direction." Bam demanded and turned around. He walked towards Joanna and they stepped back to the building. Emily was standing outside, looking at them returning from the cafeteria, seeing them coming forward. She saw everything. All gazes were turned on the three of them that walked back into the building as if nothing happened. Bam made Emily the talk of the day.

They entered into the class and sat there face to face. "I gotta go…do s-some…thing." Joanna mumbled awkwardly and walked out. Bam smirked and looked at Emily. "Thank you." Emily said simply. "You're welcome." He said tenderly and smiled. His hand was sliding under the table and he pulled out something and leaned it on the table. "This is for you." he said and pushed it closer. "What? No. I can't take this." Emily said overwhelmed.

"Oh come on!" Bam frowned. "I bought it for you, you gotta take it, or else how are we gonna talk? Look, it has all sort of cool stuff in it." He said and flipped the brand new cellphone open with a satisfied smile. "Come here." He said and dragged a chair to his right. Emily sat next to him hesitatively and listened to him as he explained her about all cool features in her new cellphone. "Thanks Bam, I… really don't…. know what else t-to say." She murmured. Bam nodded and handed her the new phone. He leaned his right arm around her carefully, she didn't flinch, so he figured it was okay.

"Promise me that if he does something like that again, you'd tell me." He asked, his Celeste eyes looking down at her. Emily sighed, "Promise me." Bam blinked, still very serious. "Okay, I promise." Emily nodded. "Alright." Bam smiled satisfied, she smiled back. "That's how I like it. And this black eye would disappear soon." Bam said and touched her chin slightly.

His comforting tone made her feel good. She loved it about Bam, the way he always tried to make things right, tried to make her feel good.

Bam got an important phone call and had to leave, so Joanna and Emily walked him to the gate while the rest of the school was staring at them. A couple of junior high girls approached them and asked Bam for his autograph, they were very enthusiastic and excited and Bam was great and really laid back, he signed in their notebooks and walked through the gate, waving at Emily a second before he went inside his Hummer and drove off.

That night Bam sent her a text message around 10 PM. He wished her goodnight and added a picture he took with his own phone, smiling to the camera. "Just from now, actually." He wrote above it, she stared at the picture, he took it from pretty close, he was wearing a black T-shirt and his blue eyes were bursting out from underneath his black beanie cap. He had a childish smile and he was looking straight into the camera. She wanted those eyes to gaze upon her while she falls asleep, she never thought she would be like that…she never thought she would feel those feelings…but what was it? She didn't know.

Next morning she woke up and went to the bathroom. When she entered back into her room she changed her clothes and grabbed her bag. Her mother was already away, she just made Emily a sandwich and put it on the encounter. Emily shoved it into her bag and made herself some coffee. When Emily was ready she locked the door behind her and started to walk towards the bus station.

A purple Lamborghini just passed by and parked a few meters ahead. She knew it was him. He stepped out of the amazing car and sat on the station bench next to her. "Are you following me around?" She asked with a huge smile on her face, not trying to hide the surprise. "Aren't you a little late?" Bam smirked. "No, as a matter of fact I'm not." She said, raising her pug nose. "My first class starts at 9." She explained. Bam checked on his cellphone and said: "Great, were gonna get there just in time.", he rose from the chair and put his cellphone in his pocket quickly, then he grabbed her hand and lead her into the car.

Emily sighed as they parked infront of the school gate. All of the students and teachers that passed by were gazing upon the car shockingly. "What's wrong?" Bam asked and opened the door to his left. "Nothing, just weird to show up in a Lamborghini to school." Emily said in disbelief.

Bam smirked and went out of the car to the other side. He opened the door for her and sighed too, "It's just a fucking car." He slammed the door shut and locked the car with the remote. "Yeah, but what a damn car." Emily nodded, Bam just laughed at the look on her face. All of a sudden, Bam's phone rang. "Just a sec, my wife." He said after looking at the ID caller. Emily'd eyes widened as he turned his back on her and took the call. She kept walking furiously into the building and through the hallway into her class. Joanna was there, reading something. "Are you out of your mind?" Emily roared. Joanna looked at her blankly for a moment, "Don't act like you don't know, he is married!" Emily said firmly, feeling her head spinning.

"Duh, haven't you seen his show?" Joanna replayed casually. "No! I haven't!" Emily sighed and collapsed into the chair next to her friend. "Why didn't you tell me? He is someone's husband." Emily said desperately. "I thought you didn't care. I thought you weren't thinking about him this way…at least that what you said!" Joanna provoked her. "He brought me to school! And now he's talking with his wife on the phone, outside!" Emily reflected firmly.

"Yeah, every person who entered into the class had said something about the beautiful Lamborghini that's parking outside." Joanna confessed contently. "It's just a fucking car." Emily said quietly, smiling to herself a second later upon remembering that that's exactly what Bam had said before. "So…are you gonna keep seeing him?" Joanna asked carefully after a moment. "Of course not! He is married for God's sake." Emily cried out and buried her head in her hands.


End file.
